


跌水直下三千尺

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 献给零涉、力力和一切勇敢爱的人
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei





	跌水直下三千尺

**Author's Note:**

> 写在《人民公敌》取消演出之后

春天来了。你可以好好写、放开写了，再也不用去写那种像受了阉割一样的东西了，不用担心碰壁了。我们所热爱的一切美好的东西都可以告诉人们了。

你的爱多么美，多么好。山羊是什么意思，我不懂，你不要说我不懂的话。你说对别的男孩女孩是了解了以后就不喜欢了，我对别的男孩女孩也是这样的。他们没有意思，很快就见了底，可你却不，因为你的心底有一片海，是不是？它永不枯竭，永远不。

日日树涉大声念出纸上的字，这是远方来的天使，带来许久没见过的好消息。朔间零爱他，就像他爱风车麦田，爱消融的春雪，爱生命中的二十年。等待这一刻已经太久了。

晾衣绳上披了三四件衬衫床单，雪白的绸料在四月的风里来回抖动，阳光带来希望的气味。朔间零喜欢黑色的衣服，吸收各样的色彩，日日树喜欢白色的衬衫，透过所有具有力量的光线，留下敞亮的大门。衣服是他的窗口，也是朔间的画笔。

日向带来的早开波斯菊和水晶草干花插在小麦啤酒杯里，来时别上的卡片被夹进诗集。日日树来到这里快有三年，带着各种借口来看看望他的人不少，但也不多。濑名泉最讨厌他这样逃避去过田园牧歌的生活，送别的那天放言“绝不会去看你”，但是嘱托朔间和几乎没说上几句话的同班同学一定要把自己的新圆盘带去给他看。

你俘获了所有人的心，朔间酸溜溜地感慨，就算拍拍翅膀远走高飞，但你的影子还在涌泉旁边，就在每双眼睛能注视到的那片舞台上。对于更多的人来说，你就是某个化身，可以灌进泥浆、牛奶、滚烫的热水或者丢进一把火苗，对我来说，你就是你，好吧——有时候我也觉得这很疯狂……但的确，你就是那面时钟，敲动我的世界。

上次他们在溪边烤蘑菇和青豆，日日树花了半年时间把这条小溪引到院子门口，被斎宫戏谑成是在梦里子承父业，万一哪天还没竣工就掉进水里淹掉了，话未说完，就被猛一掬水把自己面前好不容易垒起来的小火炉浇灭。

调皮，朔间蹲在蓝花楹下面事不关己地评价，翻动着手里的鸡肉串和培根卷。他习惯照顾别人，尤其在饮食上，哪怕是暴露在自然里的野炊也当仁不让。

实际上零是很擅长野外料理的那种人，一个人劈木柴用红酒炖牛肉，作风粗犷，是不是还会吸引迷路的小鹿小羊呢？日日树戏弄完斎宫，又帮他把火生起来（“做什么这么麻烦，还不是要再来一次？”“就是好玩嘛。”），悠哉地等着其他人把家里囤积的食材烤完。

真是幸好我不住这，要是谁都和你一样纤细，那可就麻烦了。

是啊，那可就麻烦了。日日树捏着嗓子学小姑娘说话。朔间先生下次什么时候来呢，他主演的那部电影太好看了，梦咲市的黑暗骑士？太酷啦，我在电影院里都看哭了。

一片默然。夏目开口打破游荡在流水间的尴尬：“哥哥不用假声，我们都知道是你。”

什么什么？上个星期集市上碰见的小姑娘就是这么说的哦，她还给了我一罐香草膏。他有模有样地从背包里掏出一罐果酱，咦，是覆盆子和树莓……

别说零哥哥了，你呢涉哥哥，什么时候也让他们在周末集市上向你要签名？

暂时还没有这个打算，不要总是问到底啊。夏目盘子里的翅中马上被日日树抢走，强调要他补偿自己。

随信来了个老剧本，日日树翻开三两页又放回去，书桌上还有堆成一叠的新纸，红笔圈起了一些字块。快入夏，深夜的温牛奶徒添燥热，他不情不愿地回到院子里打捞浸在水里的西瓜。劈开西瓜，像血色裂月一样的瓜瓤挂在树上。像报社大楼里发出的警报红光，被球棒和燃烧瓶打碎的玻璃铺在林间小道上，学生烧掉戏袍燃起熊熊的火，市长质问公民。

最近戏剧专业委员会要设立一个实验奖项，听说你之前被禁演的《市民广场》要解禁了，这多么令人鼓舞呵。这是新的天地，属于你的世界要打开了，快回来吧。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 24.05.2019  
> 信的内容来自银河老师  
> 其他neta有《人民公敌》禁演、《野梨树》


End file.
